Hearts Without Love
by DarknessAeon
Summary: A year after the final battle the gang is still toghether but Kairi notices something is up with Riku, and Sephiroth wants one more battle with Cloud so he can tell him something. SephXCloud SoraXRiku


Chapter 1: Beauty of Love

Dis: I don't own the rights to anything Kingdom Hearts

A man with dark features stood still on top of a cliffs edge looking down towards the town he wish he could call home. His eyes kept searching for the one he loved, yet he could not find this one. His long silver hair kept blowing in his eyes yet he didn't care or seemed bothered by this. The man was about to turn around when he caught a glimpse of the golden hair he wanted to find.

Sora sat in the shop waiting for Riku to arrive when Leon walked in. Leon had always seemed like the type that would strike someone down without thinking, but the way Sora knew him he seemed a whole lot different, but still distance.

"Hey there Sora," Leon greeted him with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked as if he wanted to know the reason.

"Just waiting for Yuffie," Leon said. "You haven't seen her around have you? She said that she had some business to take care of on Destiny Island."

"No, I haven't been there all day,"

"Damn just when I need her she goes off to do some weird thing somewhere and I can't even reach her."

"Well if you don't mind I can help you search for her," Sora said as he got up from the table and walked past Leon to the door.

"Thanks, but I think she doing something that we're not suppose to know about," he said as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

Riku was looking through the window the whole time, and when he saw Leon touch Sora he got a feeling that he could not explain. He did not let this bother him instead he walked into the shop and greeted the two guys. He laughed as Sora tripped while he turned around to greet him.

Yuffie sat very still as she watched the one guy she wanted to kill watch someone from a cliff. She had told Leon that she was going to Destiny Island, when all along she was following this person. Her shuriken hung off of her back as she prepared to make her move.

"Hello there Yuffie," the man said as he turned around and looked straight at her.

"How did you know that I was here?" She asked still sitting on the hidden ledge.

"Yuffie, I'm a man of great powers that only you and your friends have ever beaten until that stupid kid with the keyblade bested me." He grinned as he walked closer to her.

"Sora beat you because you are not as good as you say you are!" She laughed as she heard him mumble something. "Oh, and you are kind of getting more beaten up every time someone beats you in battle."

"Yuffie, my dear girl I only let that little bastard beat me, it is not like he has any skills." The man's laughter could be heard from far away as he stood there and just kept laughing.

"Sephiroth, you still think that after all this time you can be cocky?" Yuffie asked with a grin.

Yuffie jumped up from where she was only to see that Sephiroth was already walking away from her. She grabbed a hold of her shuriken, but before she could even through it he jumped off the cliff. Yuffie ran over to the edge to see that Sephiroth was not even there. "Damn," she muttered as she walked away from the cliff.

Sephiroth sat still in the little cave he called home. He sat there staring up at the dark night sky only thinking about the one he loved. He could not get there face out of his mind or how they looked when the fought him. "Cloud," He whispered as he smiled towards the night.

Kairi sat on the beach waiting for the guys to come home. She was thinking about all the times she waited for the guys. Her mind was drifting on the thoughts of how much she loved Sora, yet she had that feeling in her gut that he loved someone else. Kairi still remembered all the times she tried to tell him through the year that all three of them got back together. She tried ten times that she could remember yet they all ended with her saying, "I think I…" and before she could finish she ran off.

Sora was waving from the gummie ship as they arrived at the beach. Riku was sitting behind him smiling as Kairi stood up and waved back at them. She was so happy to see that they came back with the grocery she had told them to buy in Traverse Town. She would have yelled at the two if they didn't get the milk or even the herbs she needed for the dinner she was making for the group. Her mind was still on the way she felt for Sora, but then it went to her thinking about what she would make for dessert.

Riku was staring at the back of Sora the whole ride to Destiny Island, wondering why he had these feelings that he could not explain to himself. He knew what they must mean yet he was affarid of sharing them with Sora. Riku knew that Sora liked Kairi and that he didn't like him yet he still wanted him. He smiled when Sora looked back and said they were home.


End file.
